the story that could
by mikiolip
Summary: this is a story about Norman going to gravity falls for the summer and having a crazy adventure with the twins. rated t just encase. my first fan fiction, please be kind in comments. DROPPED...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at fan fiction as you my already know from my summery. i do not own Paranorman or Gravity Falls. I will do my best to do their personality's correct. Warning may contain spoilers. **

"Norman, come down here and help use unload the car into the house, you can look around latter." Normans father Perry, calls to his son.

"I'm coming dad." Norman runs down the stairs. "I just wanted to see my room for the summer." Norman pulls down a big suit case from the top of the car and slowly walks to the house dragging it behind him.

"Be careful with that. inside is my make up and jewelry." Norman's sister Courtney looked at Norman and then continues to talk on her phone about some hot boy at her school.

Norman puts the luggage in the kitchen then walks out side to get more stuff from the car. when they were finally done taking out all the luggage and putting every thing away. it was past 6 o'clock and the family decided to go eat out for supper. they walked into a diner and found a seat.

"What can i get for you huuuuuh?" The odd looking waitress asked.

the Badcock family looked at the waitress and couldn't help but stair at her one closed eye lid. "Um i will take the smoked fish, with some water please." Normans mother Sandra ordered her meal then closed the menu and placed it on the semi clean table.

When the rest of the family finished ordering their meals and was waiting for the food. Norman looked outside the window. Norman continued to look around and his eyes widened. His sister seeing this looked at Norman then outside.

"What you looking at little man?" Courtney whispered. After the witch incident Courtney was really supportive of his gifts and tried to help him deal with it as best as she could. "See some ghosts you know or something?"

"N-No, the thing is the whole time we were here I haven't seen a single ghost." Norman was not comfortable with talking about this stuff with people. but he felt he could trust Courtney, and it looked like she wanted to help.

"Good, maybe we will have a normal day for once." Perry, over hearing the conversation between his children decided to comment.

Norman looked down the table and looked sad. the only one who noticed this was Courtney and gave him a shoulder hug. once the food was placed on the table they ate the food and went home.

* * *

"But gruncle Stan why am i always the one to do the odd jobs around the house. what about Mable or Soos." Dipper complained holding a bat.

"Look kid, I'm going to level with you." Stan stares at Dipper and Dipper returns the stare. "Go take care of it." Stan points to the stairs. Dipper lowers his head and walks up to his room, followed by Mable. Dipper holds up the bat and kicks down their room's door. Mable peeks her head into the room and looks at a large bird on Dippers bed making a nest.

"Remember, aim for the head." Mable says while hiding. Dipper runs into the room and the large bird looks at him and attacks. there is this large crash as the bird flies out the window, and Dipper is left with a few scratches. Mable came into the room and took out the first aid she kept under her bed. she opened it and started to treat his wounds.

When Mable finished, the kids walked down stairs and into the living room were Stan was reading the local news paper. "Hey look, new people moved into that cabin down the road. better get more flyers for the new suckers." Stand got up from his seat and went into the other room.

"well I hope the new people are smart enough to stay away from this old place. i hate ripping people off." Mable grumbled. "But then if every one was smart that means the mystery shack would be shut down and Stan would be homeless, or something along those lines." Dipper pointed out. "And that would mean you guys would have to go back home." Soos, out of no where, came up to them and joined their conversation. Mable being defeated walked into the kitchen to get a soda.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Mable want to explore the woods?" Dipper looked over at Mable watching T.V.

"Well there's nothing exciting to watch, so sure." Mable flicked off the T.V and walked out the door behind dipper. "so, is there a reason you wanted to go into the woods? Something you wanted to check out from that book of yours?"

Dipper looked at Mable and smirked. Mable always knew what Dippers real intentions were and he found it comforting. "Yeah, look." Dipper flipped the books pages to reveal a picture of a long white creature that looked human but had teeth made of iron.

"_Abaasy, this creature is very dangerous. Feeds on human souls and dwells in graves or deserted areas._ Why do you want to find this thing?" Mable asked after reading the creatures description.

"Because Mable, if we leave it alone it will start to kill living people. the books says that if it eats enough souls it can become more powerful and start eating living humans. We need to stop it before that happens. lets hurry before it gets dark, I think the grave yard is this way." Dipper started to run and Mable ran after him.

Once they arrived at the grave the sun began to set slowly behind the buildings and mountains. Fog rolled in and soon Mable and Dipper were surrounded by thick wet fog and it was so dark they couldn't see in front of their feet. Mable quickly held on to Dippers vest and he took her hand.

the twins walked through the grave in silence looking for the creature known as Abaasy. "Dipper I'm starting to get a little scared."

Dipper turned to Mable who was shaking and he nodded. "Okay, let's turn back for now and come back in the morning. I wasn't expecting it to get dark so soon. Sorry Mable." Dipper turned back to the direction of the gate when all of a sudden it slammed shut and when the twins tried to open it, the gate wouldn't budge. The twins heard a loud noise coming from one of the grave stones, and turned to look at it. Seconds later the grave started to shake and from the stone a large white creature came out. The grave stone shook violently and then exploded.

"_**Tolaket**_**?**" the words came from the creature but his mouth did not move. The twins tried to understand what the creature was saying but it made no sense to them.

"_**galm ano?**_" the creature tilted his head. The twins looked baffled and the Abaasy's face turned from curious to pure anger. He raised his lanky white arm to the sky and as fast as a bullet reached for the twins. his arm split in two and created two arms trying to grab Dipper and Mable.

* * *

"I'm going to go look around town." Norman slowly walked to the door and reached for the knob.

"Wait Norman, you're not going out alone are you? It's going to get dark soon." Sandra questioned Norman.

"I will be back before dark so it's okay. Besides, it's good for me to get a better look at the town right?" Norman smiled at walked out the door. "Bye mom." Norman walked to the grave yard because he thought he could at least see ghosts there. Norman didn't like going to grave yards after the incident with Aggie but he wanted to find at least one ghost in this town.

When he finally approached the gates of the cemetery the sun had already set and there was this creepy fog only in this area. he contemplated turning back until he heard young sounding screams from inside the cemetery. He rushed to the gates and tried his best to open them, but they were stuck. He looked around and saw a rock big enough for him to climb and jump into the cemetery. He rushed over to the rock and, very clumsily, climbed it and jumped. he landed squarely in the grave yard and when he looked up he saw two kids no older than himself being lifted by what looked like two big white arms and being pulled to a large lanky white creature with pointy teeth.

"Hold on!" Norman screamed and grabbed a long thin stick next to him then ran at the white arms. He stuck the stick in one of the split arms and the hand let go of the young boy. A loud scream was echoing through the grave yard which made Norman look up at the large lanky white creature. The monster looked at Norman and its face twisted and its jaw opened up and screamed.

"_**WHO ARE YOU TO STOP ME FROM MY MEAL?**_"

"M-my name is Norman Badcock and I'm going to save that girl in your hand." Norman took a step toward the creature clenching his fist. Norman was scared but he couldn't turn back now. Especially since the girl was still in trouble.

"_**Young ma, can you understand what I am saying?**_" the creature's face was now confused and his arm which held Mable stopped moving.

"Y-Yes why w-wouldn't I." Norman took a step back and the boy next to Norman looked at the kid with frightened eyes, then looked at the monster. Norman was staring at the monster with widened eyes.

"_**Well normally you humans can't understand my language. But you don't seem like any normal human, hmm I wonder**__._" The creature raised his other hand to his chine and was looking at Norman with interest. "_**Could you be a medium by any chance?**_"

Norman took another steeped back baffled by the question. "A-a w-what?" Norman couldn't hide the confusion in his voice even though he tried hard. The creature started to laugh and it was loud and when he finished she said.

_**"A medium is someone who can communicate and see the dead. Speak to creatures and monsters normal people wouldn't be able to understand. I have lived here for a long time but i have never met or heard of a medium living here in over two hundred years. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance; my name is Hugo the vast. I am a Abaasy." **_

The kid who was on his hands and knees took the stick from Norman's hands and was now running at the Abaasy's arm holding the girl. The kid copied Normans attack and forced the monster to let the girl go. The creature was so focused on Norman he didn't notice the kid until it was too late and once again screamed in pain. the creature let go of the girl and turned his attention back at the twins.

"_**If you don't mind, I am trying to have a conversation with this young medium so you may leave my home."**_at that moment the gates opened and the fog started spilling out of the grave yard. Norman didn't want to stick around this monster any longer and decided to run out the gates with the kids running after him. The gates slammed shut behind them and when Norman looked back the Abaasy was gone.

"Okay so, what was all that about? Did you understand what that think was saying?" Dipper said between panting.

"Y-Yea, I could understand him." Norman stuttered.

"Why?" The kid asked Norman. Norman was getting uncomfortable and started to rub his arm looking away from the kid.

"Dipper, leave him alone he obviously doesn't know that himself, look at him." The girl looked back at Norman. "Sorry about my brother he can't see the obvious. My name is Mable and this is Dipper." She held out her hand to his and he hesitated before shaking it. She smiled and he returned the smile then his eyes widened.

"Oh no. its past sun set my mom is going to be really mad. Sorry I got to run." Norman ran to his house and left the kids alone outside the cemetery gates.


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper and Mable exchange confused glances, shrugged then walked to their summer home. Once they arrived Stan was in the living room watching some show about old cow boys. they snuck passed their grunkle Stan, and went to their room.

"So what do you think happened with that kid?" Dipper looked over at Mable resting on her bed.

"Well he seemed just as scared and confused as we were. So I don't think hes friends with that Abaay thingy." Mable raised her hand to her chin.

"I didn't even know that thing could talk, and that kid knew what it was saying. there is nothing in the book about this. maybe we should ask him directly about it. see if he knows something. or if he has one of these books."

"Maybe we should ask him. but for now lets get some sleep. I'm too tired to even concentrate." Mable crawled under her covers. she fell a sleep instantly and began to snore loudly.

"Leave it to Mable to be able to sleep after such a thing happened to use." Dipper's eyes started to droop and he too went to bed.

In the morning Mable was trying to wake up Dipper by jumping on him and yelling. "Get up sleepy head." Dipper just groaned and rolled over. he accidentally rolled off the bed and landed hard on the floor.

"Mable couldn't you wake me up like a normal sister, like with bacon or something?" Dipper pushed himself off the floor and stretched.

"But this way is more fun!" Mable laughed and opened the door. "Come on lets eat and look for that kid."

Once they finished eating their breakfast they went into town to look for the kid, or anyone who has seen him. but their search was in vain when no one knew where he lived. "Wait. weren't they in the news paper or something. If grunkle Stan didn't throw it out than we can find him." Mable always had the best plans.

"Good idea. lets go back home and try finding it." Dipper ran home with Mable and on his heels and when they got home they ran into Stan leading a tour through his Mystery Shake.

"Stan did you throw away the News paper from two days ago?" Dipper and Mable asked in unison.

"Of course not, i keep all new papers we get. there over there." Stan pointed to a room that was covered by a cheap looking room divider. Mable and Dipper ran up to it and in the room was a bunch of old news papers from way back when. they located the one they wanted and found his address. When they were about to run of to his house their Grunkle Stan stopped them.

"Hey help work will you. i got my hands full and Wendy is not doing nothing." Stan pointed over to the teen sitting on a chair reading magazines at the check out counter.

"I would help out but." Wendy reached over in their direction. "I just can't reach, sorry boss man." she lowered her hand and continued to read her magazine.

"Uh sorry Grunkle Stan, but we're busy. got to go." Mable grabbed Dipper and make a break for it out the door.

"Nice save Mable. so were are we off to?" Mable held up the paper in her hands and showed Dipper. they ran in the direction of his house and when they knocked on his door a women with long blond hair answered.

"Can I help you?" The women asked the kids.

"Yes we are looking for a young boy around our age. dose he live here?" Mable spoke up.

"Yes. But I'm sorry Norman can't come out to play, hes grounded." The women looked at the kids with wounder. she didn't know Norman already met kids his own age in this town.

* * *

"Oh no. It's past sun set my mom is going to be really mad. Sorry I got to run." Norman ran to his house and left the kids alone outside the cemetery gates. When he reached his house he got mentally prepared for his mom to get really mad. He took a deep breath and opened the front door. His mother was there to greet him but her face looked upset and mad.

"Norman why are you so late? I told you to come home before dark not after." Sandra scolded Norman and Normans father walked around the corner and joined the conversation.

"disobeying your mother has earned you being grounded. go to your room until tomorrow afternoon. your mother will bring you your food so go now mister."

"Yes father. Sorry mom, I won't do it again." Norman slowly walked to his room with his head hung low. When he got to his room he wanted to sleep because of how tired he was but he couldn't, Norman was still in shock from earlier's encounter with that demon. Norman decided to search up this monster on his laptop. after about an hour of searching for the monster with nothing coming up, he almost stopped and close his laptop when an idea came to his mind. Norman remembered the monster gave him his species's name. Norman searched up Abaasy, and one hundred results showed up. Norman clicked the first one and began to read about the monster. Norman found out the monster lives in grave yards and eats human souls.

"That's why i couldn't see any ghosts in this town. that guy eats souls, i don't want him to continue so i have to stop him. plus he was hurting those kids. he must be dangerous to living people to." Norman was pleased he figured it out closed his laptop and went to bed with ease.

When he woke up he walked over to his bed rooms door and opened it. Norman remembered he was grounded and shut the door again. he sat on his bed and waited for the day to end. Moments later his mother came into the room with a plate full of food.

"Morning sweet heart time to eat. I made you eggs, toast, and bacon." Normans mother placed the plate on his night stand and kissed Norman on the forehead. "you know we love you. and that's why we had to ground you. Right?" Sandra sat next to Norman looking hopeful at him.

"I know mom. I am really sorry i didn't come home sooner i just got caught up in something is all." Norman put his hands on his lap and looked down.

"i know you wouldn't have disobey me deliberately. I just want you to understand how scared we were." Normans mom tussled his hair and left the room. Norman picked up his plate and began to eat. When he was finished he went back to sleep to pass the time. When Norman woke up he heard a knock on the font door. "Who could that be?" Norman walked over to his door and opened it slightly so he could hear better.

"Can i help you?" Normans mother asked.

"Yes we are looking for a young boy around our age. Does he live here?" a familiar voice asked Normans mom.

"Yes. But I'm sorry Norman can't come out to play hes grounded." Normans mom told the visitors.

"Can we talk to him at least?" A boy asked.

"uh, sure one second please. Norman you have visitors who would like to speak with you." Sandra yelled in Normans direction. Norman opened his door fully and walked over to the kids.

"H-Hello. How can I help you?" Norman stuttered.

"We just wanted to ask you something. it has to do with last night. If you remember." The young boy asked Norman. Norman was confused as to why the boy said that last part but chose to ignore it.

"uh, okay go ahead." Norman said.

"actually can we talk somewhere that no one can listen in. not every one likes hearing about the kind of things they don't fully understand. they get scared." The boy told Norman.

"Yeah. i know what that's like." Norman muttered and looked away. "Mom, can they come into my room for a little bit they just want to talk to me, they will leave after they're done." Norman raised his voice to asked his mother in the other room.

"Sure sweet heart. just don't be to long, you're still grounded until later today." Sandra's voice came from the kitchen.

"Thank you mom." Norman gestured for the kids to follow him to his room. Norman didn't like letting people in his room but he was curious about the monster so he let them in.


	4. Chapter 4

Norman brought the kids into his room and he stood in front of his bed. Dipper closed the door behind him and looked at Norman with interest.

"My name is Dipper. This is Mable, my sister." Dipper pointed to Mable who tilted her head and smiled at Norman. "I just wanted to ask you. What connection you have to that monster, the Abaasy."

"I'm N-Norman, and to be h-honest. that was the first time I ever even saw a creature like that in my life. I w-was hoping you guys could tell me. i mean why were you in the g-grave yard fighting that thing." Norman looked down not wanting to make eye contact.

"We wanted to see if we could fight that thing and stop it from eating souls." Mable raised her arms in the air and flailed them around in a silly fashion.

"Mable, shush." Dipper tucked the book deeper into his coat and looked over at Norman who was watching him. "Why did you go the grave at night. that's not usual for a little kid such as yourself. as to why we were in the grave like Mable said we went looking for that monster to stop it."

"W-Well to be honest. I can see and talk to ghosts. that m-monster said I'm something called a medium. and that is why i could understand him. i went to that grave because i noticed there was no ghosts in this town. and I wanted to see if there was any in the grave yard. i almost turned back at the gates when i heard you guys' screams for help." Norman didn't really want to tell the kids his gifts. but he felt like he had to so they wont think he was in alliance with that monster.

"OH MY GOSH! A medium I have heard of those things before on the T.V. that is so cool!" Mable almost screamed to the top of her lungs.

"Yeah i think i have read about mediums before." Dipper brought his hand to his chin.

Norman was shocked. back home when he told people he could talk to ghosts they all though was he just wanted attention or was some kind of freak. but these kids though he was cool. the only other kid to do that was his friend back home, Neil. "It's not that cool. i u-usually get bad attention because of it. i would appreciate it if you didn't t-tell any one."

"You don't have to worry Norm. it will be our little secret. I swear." Mable put her arm around Norman and was smiling so big Norman couldn't help but Smile back.

"Norm?" Norman noticed the nick name Mable has given him. before Norman could say anything more there was a knock on the door and Normans mother walked in.

"Alright kids. time to leave, sorry but Normans father is coming home soon and it would be best if you left now."Sandra opened the door wider and gestured the kids to leave.

"Okay. thank you for letting use talk to Norman for a bit. When you are done being grounded you should come over to the mystery shack, that's were we live." Mable steeped away from Norman and left the room with Dipper close behind her.

"Bye guys." Norman said his fair wells and sat on the bed in his lonely room.

* * *

"Well, now what? i think we made a new friend we can trust. plus he can talk to ghosts. that will be helpful if he wants to join use." Mable said to Dipper as they walked home. Dipper just smiled in response and they walked in silence.

When Dipper and Mable got home they found Wendy, was waiting for them.

"uhg finally you guys are home. That means I can take a break." Wendy grabed her coat and ran out the door, leaving the kids looking dumb founded. Mable shrugged it off and started to organize the shelf's containing many odd items that were way too over priced. Dipper went over to the cash register and began counting the money. Time passed by quickly and it was already five o'clock.

"Alright kids time to close up. did Wendy ever come back?" Stan walked into the room taking off his eye patch.

"No. when she left i kinda got the feeling she wasn't coming back today." Dipper sighed.

"Don't worry dipping sauce she'll be back tomorrow for work, and you guys can have all the time together you want." Mable chuckled. Dipper scowled at her but said nothing. at that moment the door opened and a kid walked into the shack.

"Eh, sorry kid we're closed." Stan said walking into the other room leaving the kids to deal with it.

"Hey you came by." Mable ran up to the kid and hugged him.

"y-yeah it took me a little bit because i got lost. b-but i saw a bunch of signs pointing to this place so i followed them and came here." Norman gave a quick hug back and looked around the mystery shack.

"That's okay I'm just glad you came. want something to drink or eat?" Mable offered Norman. he shook his head and the kids lead him to their room. once every one was settled in Dipper started by saying.

"So. we were wondering, if maybe you would want to join use in taking down that monster and saving every one." Norman stood there looking shocked. after about two minutes of awkward silence Dipper shook his hands at Norman. "No if you don't want to, i understand i was just thinking because you can speak and understand him so i though you might want to help use. but if you are too scared or just don't want to help we understand. I'm sorry." Dipper jumped to conclusions like usual and took his silence for a hard no.

"No that's not it. i would very much like to join you. i am just shocked by the offer is all. I-If you don't mind, i would like to join you and help protect the people of this town." Norman stood tall and tried to sound more confident than he felt. Norman was filled with happiness and didn't want to lose the new friends he made. Norman looked out the window and saw it was getting dark.

"Do you mind if i use your phone? i want to tell my mom where i am and my cell ran out of batteries." Dipper nodded his head with a big grin across his face and handed him the house phone.

Norman dialed his moms number and told her where he was. "Okay sweet heart. just make sure you come home safe and if you are walking then walk with more than one person." Normans mom said on the other end. "i will mom. okay. thank you. bye. love you too." Norman hung up the phone, smiled and gave it back to Dipper. just as Dipper was putting down the phone they heard a loud _CRASH. _The kids all looked at each other and ran down stairs to were they heard the noise. when they approached the room the noise was coming from, which was the kitchen, they saw the familiar lanky white monster covered in the glass from the window. the Abaasy stopped moving and thrashing when it saw the three kids watching him.

* * *

a/n: omg i finally got around to making the fourth chapter geez took me a while. sorry for the wait you guys. anyway look exciting things are happening omg.


	5. Chapter 5

_**"so i finally found you."** _the Abaasy smiled revealing his long sharp iron teeth. Norman stood shocked at the creature before him and he couldn't move.

the Abaasy's smile widened and he lunched for the boy. Norman was still in shock and didn't even understand what was going on until he got shoved out of the way and fell to the floor. he shook his head and turned to see dipper stand between the monster and himself.

**_"Out of the way kid, I'm only here for the_ medium."** the monster laughed. "_**but don't get me wrong. i will be back for you two later. once I'm done devouring this** _**kid**_. **owww!**"_ the Abaasy screamed in pain and looked to his left leg. Mable had driven a large kitchen knife into the monsters leg with a content look on her face. the monster lifted his long leg and kicked Mable causing her to fly across the room.

"Mable!" Dipper screamed. he was about to rush over when she got up and looked alright.

"What do you want _H__ugo_?" Norman said the monsters name with disgust and bunched up his face in anger. the Abaasy simply snickered at the boys lame attempt to look tough and held out his hand.

"**_Why dear boy, I'm here to swallow you whole to gain more strength. you see if i eat a medium i will become more powerful than my enemy and will win. you see? so be a good little boy and jump into my mouth. And I promise to let your friends live."_**

"Why should I trust you. _monster?_ and what enemy i though you were the most powerful monster there was." Norman spat.

**_"Well. thank you for the compliment. but unfortunately, no. i am not the most powerful creature out there. that would be_ bill." **when the monster said bills name he lost the smile on his long face and replaced it with a scowl.

"W-Who's bill?" Norman asked the monster before him. When Norman said the name Dipper's expression changed to shock.

"You mean Bill cipher?" Dipper asked Norman with wide eyes.

**_"huh. i see. so even they know of the dream _****d****emon.**_" _the Abaasy's smile came back and was looking at the kids with interest.

"Dream demon? who is he?" Norman didn't really want to know the answer to what this thing was if even this monster, the Abaasy was weaker than him.

"He's a demon who, like his name, can go into people's dreams and corrupt people and change them. We had a run in with him a while back when he entered our Grunkle Stand's dream. Hes very cleaver and cunning. you don't want to met this guy."

"**_AHAHAHAH. just as the kid said boy. you don't want to meet this guy. so without further a due, you should just go right ahead and let me eat you."_**the Abaasy pointed to his mouth again and for the first time opened his mouth. his whole mouth was black and smelt of decay. All three kids quickly covered their mouths and noses with their hands.

"I don't care if i have to jump off a building. i would rather do that than get in your mouth." Norman's words were muffled by his hands.

"**_Listen brat, i was being nice up until now. so either you do it willingly or I'm forcing you down my_ gullet._"_** The Abaasy screamed at Norman. Norman shook his head grabbed Dipper and Mable, and ran out the room. they ran out of the shack and as far from the woods as they could get. Norman assumed the monster was weak and couldn't leave the woods. Once they stopped in town all three kids were breathing heavy.

through breaths Dipper asked. "are we really sure he cant leave the woods?" Norman was shocked that Dipper guessed Normans hypothesis but said nothing.

"I hope to God, yes. But now where will we go. can't go back to your place and my home is in the woods area." Norman began to get scared. he didn't want to sleep like a hobo in the streets.

"Well. I know one place. but to be honest I'm scared to go back to _that_ store." Dipper lowered his head. Mable patted his back and looked at Norman.

"its okay dipping sauce. i don't think they will mind three kids. and if they do you can dance again." Mable laughed. Dipper shot her a angry look but nodded in agreement.

"Were are you two talking abo-" Norman got cut off by Mable's had in his face.

"We will explain on the way. lets go." Mable took off like a rocket grabbing both dippers and Normans hand.


End file.
